Random Conversations with Giana and Caroline
by theOriginalCaLaMa
Summary: Ever wonder what we talk about when we are together! heres the answer! just some converstaions, usually giana saying something stupid. READ AND REVIEW! FUNNY! *not really the book category we picked but there isnt one about random convos so READ!
1. Chapter 1

Random Conversations with Giana and Caroline

(AKA rosaliehale3101 and teamswitz0417)

Topic: McDonalds

Giana: I want McDonalds.

Caroline: Its like 1 in the morning. Wut r we gonna do? Take ur moms car and drive there?

Giana: That's brilliant!

Caroline: I was being sarcastic.

Giana: No but really, my aunt let me drive her car around a parking lot and I parked it better than she did.

Caroline: 1 problem. WE CANT DRIVE!

Giana: I can. Didn't u just hear me?(under breath. Dummy)

Caroline:ok. We r not getting mcdonalds at 1 at night.

Giana: u r 15. U will hav a drivers permit and will be 16 in april. Just drive the friken car to mcdonalds, get me a medium fries and an extra extra large sweet tea, or I will kill u in ur sleep.

Caroline: um, im older than u. u don't tell me wut to do.

Giana: ok dude listen im friken starving! And anyway im going to be 15 in march. It can be my birthday present. :D

Caroline: I ran 5 miles today. Im exhausted. Lets just talk about something else.

Giana: ok one more thin tho. Remember demi lovato? Its her one song called 'lala land' here r the 2 sentences I like the most. (says like demi lovato… "im not a super model, I still, eat MCDONALDS

Giana: don't u get it now?

Caroline: im going to bed.

Giana: one last thing….

Caroline: wut?if it is about mcdonalds I will kill u.

Giana: Darn it

Caroline: goodnight.

Giana: one more thing…..

Caroline: WHAT?

Giana: PUGS RULE THE WORLD!

Caroline speaking….

Ok, this is our adventure about deciding to NOT go to mcdonalds at one in the morning. Read and review!!! Giv us topic ideas too!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Topic: Pugs

Giana: speaking of pugs…

Caroline:what more could you possibly say about pugs? U always talk about 2 things. Pugs and squirrels.

Giana: and mountian dew.

Caroline: my point exactly.

Giana: (drinking a can of mountian dew, walking her pug who is chasing a squirrel)

Caroline: oh my god…. Why me?

Giana: wut?(drinks mountian dew)

Caroline: I bet u couldn't go a day without talking about squirrels or pugs.

Giana: or mountian dew.

Caroline: (bangs head on table)

Giana: I could. I choose not to.

Caroline: chicken.(stands up and starts bawking like a chicken and flapping arms like a chicken.)

Caroline: bawk bawk bawk!  
Giana: FINE! I wont talk about pugs or squirrels, or anything like that, but u cant drink any Gloria Jean coffee at all today.

Caroline:….but that's impossible! Im addicted to it like ashley is obsessed with anime! Or u with mtn dew. Or jenna with twilight!

Giana: I guess ur to scared!

Caroline: ….fine…..when do we start?

Giana: as soon as u throw away that white-chocolate-cherry-cookie-chiller

Caroline: …fine….one last sip tho(drinks the whole coffee and throws coffee cup at Giana) im done.

Giana: jerk. Hey wheres my mountain dew?

Caroline: I threw it out.

Giana: WHAT?

Caroline: sorry, I thought u were done.

Giana: ur retarded! Oh look at the squirrel!

Caroline speaking….

I went longer without drinking gloria jean coffee(btw stephanie if u ever read this, I love ur coffee, and scarlet believes in segragation.(at ;east that's wut billy told me!)

Byezz!

Caroline =^.^=


	3. Chapter 3

*Note* Giana speaking. What if animals played football? Would squirrels and pugs play against each other or would they play together?

Chapter 3

Topic: Browns vs Steelers

Giana: The steelers suck.

Caroline: No they don't.

Giana: they don't even have a real mascot.

Caroline: How many times have the browns won the super bowl?

Giana: um..

Caroline: so stickk that in ur juicebox and suck it!

Giana: at least im faithful to my team. U don't even live in pittsburgh.

Caroline: wah wah, cry me a river, build a bridge, then get over it!

Giana: I was just trying to be helpful.

Caroline: never say brady quinn is hot around me ever again and I forgive u.

Giana:… BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HES BRADY QUINN!

Caroline: fine. Then we don't get mcdonalds. Im going to GJ. U want anything?

Giana: brady quinn is hot.

Caroline: (smacks hand to forehead)

Caroline speaking…

Sorry it was so short, but that's how long our little conversation lasted, and yes I went to gloria jean, and got my usual white-chocolate-cherry-cookie-chiller and I loved it.

Giv us some topics to write about because I love writing these!  
Byezzz

Caroline=^.^=


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Topic: YouTube channels

Caroline:SMOSH RULES THE WORLD!!!

Giana: no way. Nigahiga is wayyy better.

Caroline: in ur dreams! Does nigahiga sell stuff?

Giana: uh, yeah! The ipod-human and the big bouncing inflatable green ball!(says under breath stupid!) What does smosh sell?

Caroliine: anything u can think of. Hats, shirts, posters everything.

Giana: do they sell mountian dew, pugs, and squirrels?

Caroline: *puts headphones on and watches the smosh video-charlie the drunken guinea pig-ps go on youtube and watch it. Do it. Go now!)

Giana: im just ordering the big bouncing inflatable green ball on ebay so shutup!

Caroline: *pulls headphones out* hey does nigahiga sell mountian dew, pugs or squirrels?

Giana:…um,

Caroline: don't mess with the best

Giana: oh yeah r u talking about nigahiga?

Caroline:!

Giana: oh so u r?

Caroline: no stupid! I mean stoopid!(from anthonys resurection-smosh video!!)

Giana: they rnt even that funny tho.

Caroline: ok, I think nigahiga is funny. I think smosh is better tho.

Giana: NIGAHIGA PWNS!

Caroline: oh u did not just go there!

Giana: uh yeah. I just did.

Caroline: I need to go to GJ. Bye.

Giana: arent u going to ask if I want 1?

Caroline: ok sure.

Giana: get me vanilla caramel chiller.

Caroline: ok.

Giana: r u really gonna get me 1? Do u need money?

Caroline: im only getting myself a chiller so no.

Giana: WHAT?

Caroline: YALL JUST GOT PWNED!(slams door)

Giana: I want coffee.

Caroline Speaking….

Hello.

Nigahiga and smosh I love you both, but Im leaning towards smosh on this one.

Byezzz

Caroline

=^.^=


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Topic: Gloria Jean Coffee

Giana: U r so obsessed.

Caroline: I never said I wasn't.(sips GJ coffee)

Giana: how many of those do u drink a week?

Caroline: depends on how many times I see Stephanie or go to the mall. How much do u eat McDonalds a week?

Giana: 8.

Caroline: u eat McDonalds daily?

Giana: wut? No I was just doing my math homework.

Caroline: wut was the problem?

Giana: 5+5-7 multiplied by 9

Caroline: that's 27.

Giana: yea I wasn't really paying attention.

Caroline: do u ever pay attention?

Giana: wut did u say?

Caroline: u have the attention span of a fly.

Giana: wut r u…..ooo pretty colors!Caroline: (smacks hand on forehead)

Caroline speaking….

Again really sorry it was so short, but I didn't want to talk to her about McDonalds so i left her house.

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Topic: Twilight vs. Vampire Diaries

Caroline: omg. VAMPIRE DIARIES IS ON, IN LIKE 2 HOURS!Giana: Why do you watch that crap?

Caroline: because Stefan is hot. Why else?

Giana: 1st of all, Twilight is better than vampire diaries. And 2nd, Damon is the hot one.

Caroline: ok, Damon is gay. And how is twilight better?

Giana: does vampire diaries have a hot werewolf?

Caroline: no…

Giana: does it have a vampire that will protect you forever?even if it means leaving?

Caroline: ok. First of all, u and I both know that robert pattinson is disgusting shirtless. Stefan has a tattoo, and he looks awesome shirtless. Jacob doesn't even matter cuz there are no werewolves in vampire diaries. Vampire diaries has been around longer than twilight, Stefan is older than Edward, do I hav to go on?

Giana: yeah, but twilight is like 2 hours long without commercials. Vampire diaries is like an hour long with commercials.

Caroline: yea but I get a weekly show that doesn't have to end, and u get a yearly movie that ends after the fourth book.

Giana: yea but at least twilight has a plot.

Caroline: ARE YOU SERIOUS? A PLOT? Twilight is all about a sparkly 108-yr-old virgin vegetarian vampire that stalks an annoying girl with a hot werewolf in the mix. Vampire diaries has 2 hot vampires that don't play by the rules, burn in the sun, stake through the heart still applies, and they arent creepy stalkers, and they are gentleman and have to be invited in before going in a house!

Giana: u really need a GJ.

Caroline: On that note, I am leaving to go get a GJ coffee.

Caroline: speaking…

VAMPIRE DIARIES RULES THE WORLD!

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Topic: Things that tick me off.

Giana: So what ticks you off Caroline?

Caroline: (in bed with flu. BTW I actually have the flu right now) when you feel like you have to sneeze, but you don't.

Giana: what else?

Caroline: um, my brother cracking the screen on my ipod-touch(he really did. He threw it at a wall) lets see, waiting til friken march 25 for a new vampire diaries episode, not having gloria jean coffee right now, and you interrogating me making me want to kill you right now.

Giana: giv me ur keys, Ill go get you a GJ coffee

Caroline: thx but I don't really want my car crashed, and having to go bail you out of jail.

Giana: why are u soo mean to me?

Caroline: cuz its fun, I am a 3 belts than you in karate, and I am older than you by a year.

Giana: rude

Caroline: natalia, ur my new best friend.

Giana: whos natalia?

Caroline: A girl who went to my school last year, but she moved. I email her almost everyday cuz she isn't annoying like you.

Giana: sass

Caroline: ok Giana. Wut ticks you off?

Giana: pugs, squirrels and mtn dew

Caroline: but you love those things

Giana: yeah but I don't own a squirrel, cheeko is always at my dads house, and I can never hav mtn dew.

Caroline: big surprise there. Im surprised ur mom even lets you have mtn dew on ur bday

Giana: do I get mtn dew at ur house?

Caroline: uh yeah

Giana: oh

Caroline: *slaps giana in face*

Caroline speaking,

I was sick from school yesterday so when I go back on Tuesday(I have no school on Monday cuz its prez day) I have a ton of homewok, plus a detention cuz I forgot to do 1 homework assignment. Thx alot mrs miller.

Internet, I click you good bye.

Caroline =^.^=


	8. Chapter 8

Random Conversation with Tommy and Caroline(Im switching it this time)

Topic: Music

Caroline: So Tommy, whats ur favorite kind of music?

Tommy: Well, my preferance is the rap/hip hop variety.

Caroline: Lil Wayne?

Tommy: Lil Wayne and Kid Cudi r my boyz.

Caroline: Drake?

Tommy: he's up there,

Caroline: Jay-Z?

Tommy: is decent. What about you Caroline?

Caroline: Ke$ha

Tommy: what else?

Caroline: paramore

Tommy: eww emo whore

Caroline: Doodle whore(doodle jump for the ipod touch)

Tommy: WELL YOU COULD SAY THAT BUT BECAUSE I ACCEPT IT AND OPENLY ADMIT IDC.22 HOURSE AND GOING STRONG.

Caroline: Achievment whore(xbox 360 achievments)

Tommy: Again I admit that fact.

Caroline: what song r u listening to Tommy?

Tommy: the ever famous "on fire" by lil wayneth.

Caroline: r u going to marry him, cuz u already hav 2 children with russell.

Tommy: Luckily I gotta good bromance already.

Caroline: is russell paying child support cuz he is dating tina the whore?

Tommy: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!??!??

Caroline: yea, uh I wasn't really supposed to say that, but Lil Chanel Lamar Wayne and Kid Snooki Cudi need a real mother that cares for them.

Tommy: I know=,[….

Caroline: awww now lil noodle has 2 playmates!!!!!(ur welcoome Ashley)

Tommy: ….

-giggity-

Caroline speaking…

My brother is Tommy, and he plays doodle jump for a living.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: switching it up again….. Me and my friend Ashley(aka Tayi on …)**

**Chapter 9**

**Topic: Saturday Night(our sleepover night)**

**Caroline: that was awesome making a snow-wolf at 1 in the morning wasn't it?**

**Ashley: Damn right man! Its better than living at my house.**

**Caroline: we ate ramen which was amazing I might add.**

**Ashley: which do u like best?**

**Caroline: oriental of course.**

**Ashley: beef flavored for me.**

**Caroline: ewww.**

**Ashley: what?**

**Caroline: Kali was saying that she ate ramen.**

**Ashley: Bullshit. Ramen is too good for her.**

**Caroline: that's exactly what I said!**

**Ashley: I don't get why Paranormal Activity was rated R.**

**Caroline: it totally didn't deserve rated R. Amityville horror. Now that deserved rated R.**

**Ashley: maybe cuz the say F*** in like every sentence…**

**Caroline: maybe it was too graphic for "little kids"**

**Ashley: yeah but it was still pretty good.**

**Caroline: I know I could never act like that.**

**Ashley: the acting sucked!**

**Caroline: could you do a blood-curdling scream like that at the end?**

**Ashley: no…**

**Caroline: stick that in ur juice box and suck it!**

**Caroline speaking,**

**We did a bunch of other crap like have a master snow ball fight with my brother Tommy, and we made brownies, and it was really fun.**

**Next week after we have another sleepover, we will post another chapter about our little adventures!**

**Stay tuned, or die.**

**Caroline =^.^= **

**Wait a minute.**

**This story couldn't be complete without thanking my fav weird awesome guy on fan .**

**Thank you so much-RandomnessDeafer- you gav me awesome ideas and trust me u will see some of them in the future(check my review page on this story to see what they were)**

**Love and Rockets,**

**CAroline**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Ashley tried to copy me, but failed. Epically.

Chapter 10(yay double digits!!!!! God im weird.)

Topic: Owl City(that's right. You heard me.)

Caroline: "You would not believe your eyes, if 10 million fireflies,"

Ashley: you never stop?

Caroline: nope. And why weren't u skool 2day? U were fine 2 nights ago when we made that giant snowman at 1 in the morning.

Ashley: my idiot brother got me sick.

Caroline: I'll kick his ass to mexico where he cant drink the water!

Ashley: where's the popcorn? Ill watch!

Caroline: …OMG!

Ashley: what?Caroline: THE OWL CITY CONCERT IZ WAS GONNA BUY TICKETS TO IS……………SOLD OUT!Ashley: omg.

Caroline Speaking….

Amazingly shortest chapter ever…. Awesome new topic next time…

Ciao 4 now

Caroline =^.^=


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: my hair is in braided pigtails. Why you may ask. Because my friend held me down against my will and did it.

Chapter 11

Topic: Dane Shawson…wait no Shane Dawson(I am now a proud follower)

*Still Caroline and Ash for this one*

Caroline: I have since realized Shane dawson is actually funny.

Ashley: What's ur point?

Caroline: I always thought he was just over-rated.

Ashley: what made u change ur mind?

Caroline: His video with the _trailer_ for degrassi part 2.

Ashley: and?

Caroline: he is really funny.

Ashley: true dat.

Caroline: and he has wayy better hair than tommy.

Ashley: OH YEAH!!! Remember when he just comes into ur room and screams, "ISNT MY HAIR BEAUTIFUL?"

Caroline: I thought it was "ISNT MY HAIR GORGEOUS" but what ever. It was still really funny when i threw the snowman's head at him like a snow ball.

Ashley: snow-wolf

Caroline: remember u pushed the snowman middle section of the 3 parts onto him after he jumped over it?

Ashley: yeah, and it was still standing when he jumped it.

Caroline: wait I thought this was supposed to be about Shane Dawson.

Ashley: ok then.

Caroline: "Turn the lights out" by Hadouken! Is one of the awesome song ever.

Ashley: never heard it.

Caroline: lets change that.(goes on you tube and searches that song.)

Caroline speaking,

I hoping to update again this weekend but if not definitely next weekend. Thank you to my vew faithful random followers and I love you all.

Love and Rockets,

Caroline =^.^=

P.S. Micah is a awesome name.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: only 13 more days. Til wut you ask? Vampire Diaries of course. And I cant watch it bcuz gave it up for Lent. Yay.L

Chapter 12

Topic: Eclipse Trailer*part I*(Im sure there will be more trailers cuz there were 3 for new moon)

Caroline: This movie is so over-rated.

Giana: not really.

Caroline: I said it was over-rated. Not I wasn't going to see it.

Giana: r u excited for remember me?

Caroline: im not going now. Lizzie canceled.

Giana: r u comin with me now?

Caroline: no. that movie is overrated too.

Giana: the runaways?

Caroline: I'll go see it but Dakota fanning ruined it. As she does with everything.

Giana: I hear ya. Exhibit A-New Moon.

Caroline: new moon will still b better than eclipse.

Giana: Amen.

Caroline speaking…

Eclipse trailer overrated, Check.

My brother being an idiot, Check.

My Friday night empty, Check-mate.

R and R plz.

Love and Shane Dawson,

Caroline =^.^=

P.S. which story do I update first?

PM me the answer of these 3 choices.

A. Hero

2. Elena's Ring

Quatro. Read Between the lines.

Love you guys!


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: This whole story/spoof/wutever the f*** it is, is a fail._

_Chapter 13_

_Topic: Alice in Wonderland(u heard me)_

_Caroline: Johnny Depp is AMAZING!!! My favorite person is the Mad Hatter!_

_Giana: u r the most messed up child ever._

_Caroline*smiles and does the peace symbol*(ur welcome ash)_

_Giana: my fav character is the blue cat that turns invisible._

_Caroline: Hatter._

_Giana: Cat._

_Caroline: lets paint our finger-nails lime green which we got at Hot Topic_

_Giana: ok with me._

_Caroline: here r the alice in wonderland clips too._

_Giana: that was a great movie._

_Caroline: I give it 4 stars._

_Giana: y not 5?_

_Caroline: the ending sucked._

_Giana: yea it was pretty crappy._

_Caroline: hey everybody! I got a new ipod-touch!_

_Giana: y would they care?_

_Caroline: cuz my brothers ipod is screwed up and he got my old one with the cracked screen while I have a perfect one._

_Giana: and we hate ur brother._

_Caroline: who doesn't? I mean, the kid walks around with his pants so low he looks like he got pantz._

_Giana: I second that._

_Caroline: jennifer's body is messed up._

_Giana: I know. Jessica in twilight does hav a messed up body._

_Caroline: *slaps hand to forehead* no stupid. Not Jessica, Jennifer. As in, the movie Jennifer's body…_

_Giana: oh. And my sisters keeper was really sad._

_Caroline: why did the sister have too die?_

_Giana: WHY DO THE GOOD DIE SOOO YOUNG?!?!?!?!_

_Caroline: *slaps Giana with a sock monkey*_

_Caroline speaking…(does that ever change?)_

_Ive been getting reviews about Elena's ring saying they want it updated, and the next time I update Hero, it will be the end. I am not planning a sequel, but I might be talked into it after I post the last chapter._

_Hopefully I will get ER updated soon(possibly this weekend) so keep reading and reviewing. _

_Love you all,_

_Caroline =^.^=_

_P. S. Stay tuned or die._


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: everything I write in this chapter, really happened.

Chapter 14

Topic: Drama(as in my play for school)

*Caroline and Ashley*

Caroline: I cant believe its finally over.

Ashley: not until tomorrow night technically.

Caroline: wutever. Im glad Stephanie is coming cuz we r going too winking lizard after.

Ashley: u mean 'blinking reptile'?

Caroline: almost!

Ashley: is mr tonkli coming?

Caroline: he said probably.

Ashley: I cant wait to see ur costume!

Caroline: yup! Sakura!!!!(hey Ashley, I spelled it right! I feel special*stupid voice*)

Ashley: pink wig and all!

Caroline: yup. Now plz back on topic.

Ashley: oh. Nya*heehee*

Caroline: did u see what frank was wearing yesterday?

Ashley it was freakin awesome!

Caroline: we had matching sunglasses!!!Ashley they were awesome!

Caroline: he's a ball of spaz and fun.

Ashley: he's my ball of spaz.

Caroline: no cullen is.

Ashley: *blushes* F*** : bite me. We both kno u can.

Ashley: don't tempt me.

Caroline: some1 needs a coffee.

Ashley: yes caroline. Yes I do.

Caroline: wow.

Ashley: wut?

Caroline: Tommy took my hair-brush.

Ashley: wow he's a man-whore.

Caroline: no Marlo is.

Ashley: I second that.

Caroline: so is Kali. I knew it was to good to be true when marlo wasn't here earlier. Skank.

Ashley: true that.

Caroline: eww my brother is comin to the play tonight!!!!

Ashley: ugh, manwhore.

Caroline: again, marlo.

Ashley: you must hav been drunk last night or something cuz u called him the best brother ever.

Caroline: yup. I deserve to be smacked.

Ashley: no u don't. we were all tired after last night.

Caroline: ugh…

Ashley: I wonder wut u will say when u go to winking lizard Friday night.

Caroline: slap me.

Ashley: no

Caroline: pwease!!

Ashley: no.

Caroline: pwease tayi(eyes gleam)

Ashley: fine.

*loud smacking noise*

Caroline speaking!!!!My play is really weird, and I play a cowboy in it(don't ask) and I wil update again after tomorrow night.

Love and Rockets,

Caroline =^.^=


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Sorry Ash, but we need to finish the 3 peep chapter b4 I post it…**

**Chapter 15**

**Topic: Paramore(Awesomest band ever in my opinion)in tommys, it sucks**

**Caroline: I just got a new Paramore shirt at Hot-topic!!!!**

**Giana: awesomeness! What doe it look like?**

**Caroline: green and white with a dinosaur on it…I don't really get why the dinosaur on it but its kool**

**Giana: u spelled 'cool' wrong.**

**Caroline: no I didn't.**

**Giana: yeah you did,**

**Caroline: C. O. O. L. Constipated, Overweighted, out of style, Loser. K. O. O. L. Krazy, optimistic, open-minded, laughing-person.**

**Giana: oh…**

**Caroline: yeah. There you go.**

**Giana: you spelled 'crazy' wrong.**

**Caroline: do we have to go thru this again?**

**Giana: no.**

**Caroline: "crush, crush, crush, nothing compares to, a quiet evening alone," **

**Giana: obsessed.**

**Caroline: "my thoughts you cant decode,"**

**Giana: completely obsessed.**

**Caroline: "your in the business of misery," **

**Giana: omg.**

**Caroline: hey, guess who I am going as for Ashley's bday partay?**

**Giana: 2 things. How come I wasn't invited, and why r u dressing up?**

**Caroline: easy. Ur annoying, and its an anime themed party.**

**Giana: I have no idea.**

**Caroline: Sakura!!!!**

**Giana: who is Sakura?**

**Caroline: a girl from naruto with pink hair,**

**Giana: but you have brown hair.**

**Caroline: so wut do you think im going to do?**

**Giana: um, dye ur hair??**

**Caroline: no im gonna go the wig route.**

**Giana: oh, **

**Caroline: how does it look?Giana: it looks like theres no way you cant win. **

**Caroline: that's wut Stephanie said.**

**Giana: you need a GJ moment.**

**Caroline: *takes car keys and leaves to the mall***

**Caroline speaking…**

**Paramore rox. **

**So does shane dawson.**

**So does alice in wonderland in 3-d.**

**Peace**

**Caroline=^.(ur welcome Ash)**


	16. New Decision

Disclaimer: this is a try at something new…I hav 2 more _real_ random convos ready but I want to see if people will like this….enjoy!!

Does My Life Suck? I think it does.

Caroline's POV(Monday Mar. 29 2010) 3rd period.

11:00A.M.-I'm sitting in English lit. hoping ms. Walker thinks im taking notes on independent and dependant clauses.

Ok, I love ms walker, but I could really care less about wut we're learning rite now.

Sitting next to marlo during applied tech. that also pisses me off cuz applied tech is worse than fine art. I can barely get an A in either of those classes. 11:14A.M.-Ms. Walker just yelled at me for laughing with my friend Paige behind me.

I have math next. S***. I need to get an A in that class or no $100 for me.

WTF! I cant watch vampire diaries until friken Sunday! I also hav to go to church 4 nights this week cuz of easter. Ugh. I just remembered I had to wear a dress for easter dinner. WTF! At least there's only 2 days until spring break. And 19 days til my b-day!! So Damn close! I want a black-leather jacket, ramen, Ramune, and a ton of gift cards cuz nobody ever gets me wut I really want.

11:23A.M.-guess how I spent my Saturday? Hiding 600 easter eggs for a ton of little annoying kids to find. I slapped logan in the face cuz he was annoying me(logan is one of my best guy friends) it felt good cuz he has a better drawing than me for the scratch-board project we have to do for fine art.

DING!!!!!

* * *

11:46A.M.- we just did a entrance pass for math on 3-D figures…I probably failed it.

11:53A.M.-yup I did. Great.

DING!!!!!

* * *

12:22P.M.- I have lunch now and me and Ash are making a random convo…teehee!!!!

1:05P.M.- in the library pissed off. Also hungry. Found the gayest manga ever. Called "undertown"

1:13P.M.- in science now. Smells like rotten fish. Thank god I have "sweet pea" hand sanitizer.

Stupid bias people. that's wut we're learning about in science.

1:23P.M. me and ash made 2 new random convos…(not posting yet!)

1:25P.M we just had a debate about the cookie cards u get at Giant Eagle

1:41P.M. I found out that there is a website called "TeacherTube"

1:53P.M. The girl next to me just said that Tyler was yummy and delicious.

3:06P.M. we watched " the holy grail" in world studies, and now we are talking about who our fav character on family guy is during fine art.

3:46P.M. on the bus now…logan, daniel, tyler, and Andrew are all walking around saying it smells like fish…if u want to know what it means PM me cuz Im not posting that.

3:48P.M. some kid on my bus said he was a "Candy princess"

3:59P.M. walking home now.

8:21P.M. posting this now.

Ok, if u like, I post this as a different story. And if u don't, I don't post anymore chapters like this.

5 reviews and im good to post the next to chapters.

BYEZZZ!

Caroline^.^


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: got the idea from randomness deafer(thank him if you likey!)

Topic: NOOB!!(my fav word of this time period)

Caroline: NOOB!

Ashley: oh yea, my dad is a noob.

Caroline: I was talking about tommy but ok.

Ashley: remember last year when marc and Jaswould say 'noob' was gonna be the millionth word?

Caroline: yea, ur lucky u didn't them in English class w/ you tho. They printed out some article that said "noob" was going to be the millioth word, framed it, and gave it to ms. Ricchino

Ashley: S***. that must have sucked for u.

Caroline: not as much as it does in applied technology. Best friken seat in the whole friken room sitting next to friken skank marlo.

Ashley: tobi and deidara cried for you.

Caroline: aww that's nice.

Ashley: with anime tears.

Caroline: *eyes gleam* aww that's cute

Ashley: so did leo.

Caroline: that's just weird now.

Ashley: yeah, I had to slap him around a little bit

Caroline: well if you had to sit next to that lesbian-whore with an orange spray tan, with slutty fake extentions, I'd cry for u to.

Ashley: *anime tears* that's the nicest thing any1 has ever said to me(Sniffles).

Caroline: Dear jashin, pull urself together(slaps Ashley)

Ashley(sniffles) thx.

Caroline: yes ur dad is a balloon loving noob who makes the crappy citizens of our economy happy by selling them foood that will clog their arteries.

Ashley: wow fight the power man!

Caroline: yeah, as shane dawson says, "it goes there"

Ashley: obsessed.

Caroline: so wut? U r too.

Ashley: not as much as you

Caroline: bite me.

_Caroline speaking…_

_Love my new 1-shot? I do. Check it out._

_Its called, "the not so suckish lives of Caroline and friends."_

_Go ahead. Knock urself out with a kunai, get high off Ramen, and wear a backwards robe(snuggie) while people like me mock you until u r afraid to even blink._

_(JK!!!!)Last but absolutely least,_

_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!_

_Caroline ^.^_

_P.S. NEED STORY IDEAS!!!!!_

_Loves you guys!!!_

_BYEZZZ_


	18. Chapter 18

**Ashley: he's a homo fag. Riley played that piece of S*** all friken day yesterday**

**Caroline: yeah. Tell me about uit.**

**Ashley: uh-huh. Leo is a douche.**

**Caroline: an emo douche.**

**Ashley: yup, he tried to jump out my window!**

**Kim: Hi!!!**

**Ashley: when the F*** did u get here?**

**Caroline: this is MY story people!Ashley: B-But I'm special(in the head…)**

**Caroline: yes. Yes ash we all know that.**

**Ashley: I take great pride in it.**

**Caroline: we all kno that too**

**Kim: WOOP…yay! Peace out…BYE**

**Ashley: bye Kim!**

**Diedara: explosions, ya!**

**Caroline: WTF diedara! U just blew the skool up(and my lunch..)**

**Diedara: who gives a S***? It's school!Hidan: Jashin-sama controls the weather!**

**Caroline: NOBODY GIVES A S*** HIDAN!Ashley: heys lets go watch Tetris god.**

**Caroline: ok.**

**Hidan: hey peoples! Do you think Jashin controls the weather?**

_**Caroline speaking…**_

_**Leo is emo. **_

_**Does Justin Beiber need to get stabbed in the eye?**_

_**Does Jashin control the weather/**_

_**A. Yes.**_

_**B. No**_

_**C. I don't care.**_

_**D. Yes to all of the above**_

_

* * *

_

_**U picked right! **_

_**D!!!!**_

_**Te amo every1**_

_**Caroline ^.^**_


	19. MY EASTER!

**Disclaimer: I REGRET NOTHING!**

**EASTER SUNDAY**

**APRIL 4TH**

**8:51pm~ doing a recap of my day…**

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

_**8:07A.M.~ got up**_

_**8:20~ opened my easter card from my dad….got a kohl's, barnes and noble, and itunes cards….**_

_**8:30~ painted my fingernails dark red…(also got my dress on)**_

_**9:15~ got my Gloria Jean hot chocolate and went to church-chior practice**_

_**9:45~ went downstairs at church to the pancake breakfast(ate a pancake and two sausage links)**_

_**10:15~ got my choir robe on**_

_**10:30~ started singing to "King of tears'**_

_**11:15~ took communion**_

_**11:30~ ended my church practice after doing 3 other songs "praise the god of resurrection"**_

_**12:00~ got home and found my easter basket in the bath-tub….then another for me in my closet**_

_**1:00~ went to my grandmas to look for my basket there**_

_**3:00~ went home, put clothes away, then went back to my grandmas for dinner…at 3:00PM**_

_**6:05~ sang more choir songs for my family.**_

_**7:00~ played apples to apples**_

_**8:37~ ate cherry popsicle**_

**9:01pm…HERE WE R!!!!**

**Typing the rest of this….next time me and ash get together more random convos….**

**I also watched shane dawsons new vids and him and his friends played chubby bunny with peeps….**

**Im gonna try that…..go watch it….go on…as nikes slogan says, "just do it"**

**GO NOW!!!!**

**Bye guyzzz**


	20. SORRY

Disclaimer: wait, why am I writing a disclaimer? Its just a recap of my day…ah screw it

Ok, I feel so bad about not updating any of my stories lately. 'hero' should be finished by this weekend, but no promises.

'Elena's ring', I want to giv u guys a lot to read so I don't hav to update as often, and 'random convos' is just a mess bcuz all of my friends r gone on spring break, and im stuck here in my crappy little small town where I have my brother playing call of duty all night long(I could so beat his ass at that game)

So me and Ashley r meeting up again and goin to Panera Bread and then we r going to see 'clash of the titans' so I am sure there will be a random convo or two about it.

I am in the process of writing more and more about 'hero' cuz I don't want ot end it so short, but when a lot of u read it, well, lets just say most of u who follow that story will probably hate me unless u r on team Jacob, so im sorry if u want more…

Im really trying hard, so again, im really sorry….

As for 'read between the lines' I guess im goin to delete that story…

So, go check out shane dawson on you tube cuz I cant entertain u at the moment…

Again reall really really sorry!!!Updates soon!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Topic: Douche-bag brothers

Caroline: Tommy is so gay.

Ashley: Yup. So is Riley

Caroline: at least he doesn't swear at you like a cocky little homo

Ashley: that's true..

Caroline: WTF! WTF! WTF!

Ashley: whats up?

Caroline: STEFAN IS RUINING HIS LIFE!(and now I cant talk anymore from the screaming…)

Ashley: oh…that sux

Caroline: I kno u don't care, but u r the best friend ever!!!(I FEEL SPECIAL!)

Ashley: *sniffles* u too!(so FFFFing SPECIAL!!!)

Caroline: when we paint my room, u r going to write all our initials on my wall that way we r friends forever!!!  
Ashley: Damn straight! ^.

Caroline: I want to break off my brothers arms and shove them down his throat so he will just shut-up already!

Ashley: uh-huh. Same with Leo…*mutters* Bast***. Just sits on his A** all day…

Caroline: so do me and you…wuts ur point? At least we kno shane dawson straightens his hair unlike leo who thinks its natural

Ashley: no point… yup! Leo is a homo douche, just like tommy!

Caroline: shane dawson has wayyyy better hair than tommy!

Ashley: yes, yes he does!

Caroline: NO!! DON'T KILL STEFAN!!!!!

Ashley: y turn…Deidara! You a**! I LOVE YOU, BUT U JUST HAD TO DIE!!  
Caroline: get this, vampire diaries to me, is like anime to you

Ashley: YUPQ like drugs to me!  
Caroline: Leo is addicted to drugs,

Ashley: …LEO YOU WHORE!

Caroline: emo whore

Ashley: gay emo whore

Caroline: gay emo whore in the emo corner, cutting himself with a kunai, wearing slut black make-up, crying bcuz of his low self esteem!

Ashley: !! Hell yeah! True, but Sasuke is a gay emo princess!!! 10 POINTS!

Caroline: Damon and Stefan are both F***ed up people…1,000,000 POINTS!

Ashley: teehee!!! True, but Sasuke is still a gay emo princess

Caroline: never said he wasn't… just that Stefan and damon are really F***ed up people…which they are…BUT I STILL LOVE THEM!  
Ashley: ok, just wanted to clear that up…heehee I know it!

Caroline: off topic again..(F***)

Ashley: damn, we do that everytime, don't we?

Caroline pretty much…OMG

Ashley: huh? Did leo get out of the cage?!?!?!Shit! *runs to check cage*

Caroline: SHANE DAWSON IS GETTING MARRIED TO SHANANAY!!!

Ashley: He's still there *anime peace sign* wait, WHAT?!?!?!?

_Caroline speaking…_

_ME PANTELONAYS ON FUEGO!!!  
Caroline_

() ()  
(0.0)

(__) BUNNY


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Topic: CHUBBY BUNNY

Caroline: shane dawson inspired us to play chubby bunny with peeps

Ashley: *nods* uh-huh

Caroline: I made it to 5

Ashley: so did I (anime peace sign)

Caroline: I got it on my second try tho.

Ashley: I looked like a chubby bunny

Caroline: so did i(these will be on youtube…soon I hope)

Ashley: YAY YOUTUBE!(I like youtube!)

Caroline: I like shane dawson…in a non-nasty way…(she likes cullen)

Ashley: F***, *blushes* so what if I do….

Caroline: nothing… no one cares anyway..they don't even kno who cullen is

Ashley: who is 'they' exactly?

Caroline: everyone readiing and subscribing to my story

Ashley: tell if they read my story (Akatsuki plus another) then they will kno

Caroline: that's a great idea only if they like anime

Ashley: I like anime(IT MAKES MEH FEEL SPECIAL!!!)

Caroline: u kno im not even past book 2 of naruto yet

Ashley: *anime sweat drop* that's ok, just as long s you still reading it

Caroline: off topic again damn it!

Ashley: I feel tubby

Caroline: so do I…ramen will do that to you

Ashley: I can never touch another freaking cookie again!!!*anime sparkly sparkle tears*

Caroline: neither can i…until bikini season is over at least

Ashley: *anime tears form river*

Caroline: that's only until like, well not even august, and it hasn't started yet

Ashley: *sniffles* kay, theres still a little time

Caroline: MY BIRTHDAY IS APRIL 17TH!!!!!

Ashley: CHUBBY BUNNY!!!!!

Caroline: yes, we will play chubby bunny ONLY the people sleeping over tho.

Ashley: Danni is missing out cuz shes a bitch who wont come

Caroline: yeah, I hate people who act like bitches….LIKE MARLO AND KALI!!(aka, the SLUTS OF THE WORLD, or the STRIPPERS AT HOOTERS!)

Ashley: Tyler thinks Marlo has a dick

Caroline: think being the operative word.

Ashley: whats that mean?

Caroline: he _thinks _she has a dick, but really she does

Ashley: ooooooh

Caroline: () ()  
(0.0)

(__)

CHUBBY BUNNY


	23. WTF

Disclaimer: WTF

Ok so this is just a note to say how much of a terrible person I am for not updating anything, but today APRIL 17TH IS MY BIRTHDAY. I had to do volunteer work for 3 hours today and my presents so far are

~InStyler(rotating flat-iron) its really awesome

~Dsi XL(Not even gonna use it…gonna sell it and buy something I want

~$30 itunes card

~$50 barnes and noble gift card

~bulletin board/mirror

~pie?(from baker-square…my fav pie is the oreo cookie pie)

~digital picture frame(hav no idea how to use it)

that's it so far…and that was just from my douche-bag father…….I am going to update as soon as I can(prob 2moro after church…)

Because since vampire diaries is being very spontaneous right now(I think Stefan needs to F*** off rite now, but im not switching sides) so I will really try to update ASAP.

LOVE YOU ALL FOR SUBSCRIBING!!!!!!!!!!!

Caroline

() ()

(0.0)

(__) CHUBBY BUNNY


	24. HORRIBLE BIRTHDAY?

Disclaimer: why do I even bother? Its my idea, not somebody elses. OR is it? 

All I have to say today is that im pissed cuz I cant bend over(explain in a sec) and my knee hurts(explain in a sec) my nose hirts like crazy(again, explain below) and that I hav stupid achievment tests tomorrow.(For gods sake! Nobody gives a S*** if the school has a bad review!)

OK so this is why I cant bend over and my knee needs a brace now.

Yesterday(yes my birthday) I went to do volunteer work at a building that my mom is part of her college alumni….

Anyways me, my brother and I went to do work at what we call "the poor house" its now some historical society and we had to move a ton of furniture, and I had to take over painting for someone when he had to help my bro move a giant table, so I went out to where they were re-painting a barn used for storage white with primer. I started helping, and it was water based, so I wasn't worried about getting paint on me…

Now it was like 40 degrees out, not to mention it was raining just a little, and I didn't hav a coat on. The guy I took over for told me to go in and get a jacket so I wouldn't get a cold…

I was already covered in primer(it was in my hair*some still is* and some guy was scraping old paint off above me so that was in my hair…my arms were covered in paint, so was my shirt, and my black jeans)

So I went and tried to get some off before I went out again…not much came off til I took a shower when I got home, but I went back out, and started painting again oonly on a ladder….I guess I screwed me knee up standing on the ladder so long, and when me and my bro moved those 2 bookcases up 2 flights of stairs I screwed my back up,

AND when my mom tried to wash my clothes covered in white primer, she had to use this really bad strong smelling stuff called mineral spirits its like paint thinner and now I cant barely smell put of my nose, and to top it all off, I cant write about vampire diaries rite now so elenas ring 8 is being post-poned a little….

And then I came home and watched shane dawsons new videos about positivity, and I was going to comment on one good thing about the week(it being my birthday) and then I remembered..

I DON'T HAV A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT.

So that was my super-horrible awful experience of the week.

Ok, I think im done now….

BTW my real bday party with my friends(this Friday) im gonna call shane dawson….maybe.

BYE

() ()(0.0)(__) CHUBBY BUNNY


	25. Chapter 25 and 26

Disclaimer: u really probably don't want to read this random-convo just because its plain stupid.

*AUTHOR NOTE~ these were amazingly short, so this is more than one random-convo at a time*WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Random Conversations 25

Topic: Exploding Rabbi's in Space

(Caroline, Ashley, and Cullen*Ashley's little boyfriend*)

Caroline: that's awesome topic there(we r at Panera now)

Ashley: Uh-Huh! I know one! His name is Bob.

Cullen: Crack is nice, it tastes good.

*I WARNED YOU IT WAS SHORT!*

Random Conversations 26

Topic: Rapists At Panera

(Caroline, Jenna)

Jenna: so, if there was a rapist at Panera…

Caroline: we'd all get raped?

Jenna: what I would do is backsass him(I have a trophy for backsassing) kick him in the balls, scream at the top of my lungs, then run

Caroline: well I'd tell him to go rape some guy

Jenna: GUY?*raises eyebrow* so the rapist is gay now. Poor rapist

Caroline: you didn't know?!?!? I was sure someone had told you…oops

Jenna:*out of it* poor poor rapist. Oh I didn't get the note

Caroline: it was a text but whatever

Jenna: Txts r lame! This is the day of the note man. NOTE!

Caroline: CHARLIE THE UNICORN SAYS HELLO!

Jenna: CRACK!

Jenna: and that is the end of that!

Ok again I warned you about how short they were but if u r still reading this u obviously don't listen to author notes*SHAME ON U!*

Anyways ya gotta love exploding rabbis in space*and gay rapists*

(JK) *CATCHPHRASE TIME!

I want a catchphrase that I can use in my stories and any other time I want…leave me a review/comment telling me a catchphrase I can use (don't make them too dirty please) I will consult my imaginary friend about them and pick my favs and post them in a poll or a new story chapter!!!!

Caroline

Naw I am not that mean that I only giv u that much of a chapter, so I was sitting at lunch with my posse of friends, and asked them to write what they were thinking at that moment….heres what they said…

Ashley: FML. My brother is a douchyebag. The OAA's make me tired. I cant update my story. Brett Harbert was flirting with me(little bastard)

Katlyn: FML. I'm so mad my mom is pregnant again. I cant believe Caroline is gonna ask Justin….I'm so scared.

Danni: Edward/Stefan should be a moldy plant doormat that was dropped in paint!

(DON'T U JUST LOVE MY FRIENDS?)

So there u go…. Ill update my other stories as soon as I can.

Peace and Vampire Diaries,

Caroline

(ok, Im gonna have Ashley tell me to F*** off for wut I said in the 1st random convo, so im afraid to go to school 2moro…or ever…


	26. Sick

Disclaimer: been watching shane dawson….he makes me depressed now

Ok so hey guys.

Rite now im typing this and its like, 11:30 during the day, and yes I should be at school.

But doesn't everybody just love getting sick?

No?

Yeah neither do I, but that doesn't change the fact that vampire diaries is pissing me off, I have a killer sore throat that I probably got from Ashley(not blaming ya, but u were complaining u were sick…) and I cant even think of anything to write for my Elenas Ring, so I probably gonna post something next week, maybe.

No Promises

Um anyways im on Yahoo! Mail right and im in the process of getting my cousin's fiance Stephanie to let me and my cousin be junior bridemaids…she says I too old to be junior bridemaids and Lizzie cant be one which I don't know why yet….

Alls I know is that she wants a white strapless dress and her theme is scarlett and gray and most likely the flowers she uses will be roses….and also she has a hall reserved for august 31 2011.….cant wait!

Ok so that's pretty much it, but OMG I think I cant be a bridesmaid now…anyways I feel sad now so Im gonna go drown my sorrows out by watching Spongebob….yep… I am too old to be a junior bridesmaid and I am watching Spongebob….whatever bye

A very sick Caroline


	27. Chapter 27: HATE MY DAY

Disclaimer: A tribute to all the fake-tanned bleach blonde people out there.

Ok, here we go again, I'm telling you about something that sucks in my life.

ASHLEY YOU BETTER BE READING THIS BECAUSE YOU WONT PIC UP THE PHONE EVEN IF I TRIED TO CALL, AND ITS ABOUT SLUTTIER.(Sluttier is what we call Marlo at my school cuz she is a slut.)

Ok so anyways, I went to my fine art class 8th period. We were making clay pieces that had to be of food(I did a cinnamon roll) and Marlo was talking to Daniel, a less cool person at my school. She was saying this kid had a tattoo on his leg or whatever(I don't really know) and she said Cody, so I'm like, "Cody Lunato?" Cuz he goes to my school and he's the only cody I know.

That little whore says "um no. Mind your own business I don't talk to weirdos"

WTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTF

You do not know how much I wanted to give her the finger, but my brother actually told me something smart.

"the best revenge is smiling"

Ooooooooooh god I really want to kill that whore sooooo bad.

One time my brother asked me, "why do you hate her? Shes nice," And I wanted to give him the finger too but my mom was right there. This is why I hate her.

She's a complete and total fake.

These are the only things that represent marlo.

~bleach-blonde

~orange spray tan

~tons of makeup

~Hollister, aeropostale and Abercrombie and fitch(american eagle is wayy better)

~laughing obnoxiously about everything

~she thinks shes better than everyone around her

~and controlling everyone around her(except me bcuz im done with her little games)

And this is why my brother is right.

In a couple of years, when high school is almost over, she will be pregnant, and I will be graduating early leaving this ghetto town behind(go look up the Cleveland tourism video on you tube if you don't believe me)

When I go to college, I wont flunk out and get a job at Hooters and be a stripper and a prostitute for the rest of my life and end up getting raped in a dark alley or something. I will have a good life not abused by drugs and alcohol too. I cannot wait to see someone either slap her in the face, or do something ot make her lose everything bcuz she is a real whore, and Ashley knows it(Tayi on facfiction….go ask her if you don't believe me…)

Ashley is mad at me tho….. IM SORRY FOR SAYING NICK SAYING WHAT HE DID ABOUT CULLEN….sowy, Tayi

I feel bad cuz Jenna has chicken pox too so OMG I WANNA KILL MARLO!

Anyways byezzz


	28. SCIENCE DAY

Disclaimer: again so sorry this is late but this happened 2 days ago and I couldn't get on a computer to type it.

Random Conversation 28

Topic: Science Day

Ashley: I feel special! I got to start!*anime fist pump* we're at SCIENCE DAY! If only deidara were here…

Caroline: SQUIDDY!

Ashley: SQUIDDY! Squiddy is a red bobber thingy! He's awesome!

Caroline: now we're making elephants toothpaste….don't know WTF that is but ok!

Ashley: hydrogen peroxide, soap(liquid) food coloring, aqaufresh toothpaste! HOLY FUCKER! Its bubbling and smoking! Caroline just gave him…. a match? ITS BURNING RIGHT THROUGH IT! Pure oxygen is poison btw

Caroline: for science this is FFFFing cool!

Ashley: OH YEAH! Im a total pyro…

Caroline: me too. Ur not cool if ur not pyro….I LIKEY THE FIRE!

Ashley: BUBBLES!

Caroline: *note to self* get dry ice, dish soap, OMG ITS WITCHS BREW. CO2 IS SO COOL! Ok kids at home, buy dry ice, water, and dish soap, mix it together and see what happens!

Ashley: yay! PIZZAS HERE! Only thing we're missing is jashin damned cookies!

Caroline: omg. PIZZA AND COKE!

Ashley: jenna is mad at me and it leaves me emotionally hurt! At least I have my DEI!

Caroline: *under breath~ and cullen* I meaner obsessed. Omg get me energy drink!

Ashley: *nods* yes I am! And proud! Okay I shall!

Caroline: what would you do if u were as rich as bill gates?

Ashley: buy all the anime stuff ever!

Caroline: then what?

Ashley: umm pay scientists to make Dei real…

Caroline: im emotionally hurt…

Ashley: OH! And give you some!

Caroline: NO! I wanna live in an ANIME WORLD with you him, oshi, etc.

Ashley: HELL YES!Caroline: would you let me live with you?

Ashley: YUP!

Caroline: and kill Tommy/riley/spencer?

Ashley: HELL yeah!

Caroline: we gotta never fight again(we just had a big fight…well big for us cuz we never fight!)

Ashley: uh-huh! *anime tears*

Caroline: omg~VAMPIRE DIARIES FINALE ON 2NIGHT!

Ashley: lolz on 2night! Ill watch the above for you….

Caroline: OMG I LOVE YOU! Just watch damon…u don't gotta watch anything else just damon with Jeremy

Ashley: *hugs* u 2! Ok will do!

Caroline: HAYLEY WILLIAMS IN RAP SONG

Ashley: ~wha?

Caroline: girl from paramore in rap song(under breath*retard*)

Ashley: ohh ya thanks! I wanna cookie.

Caroline: me too~choco-chip?

Ashley: any kind as long as it's a cookie

Caroline: heehee(a cullen cookie)

Ashley: nooooooo…. I can eat cullen!

Caroline: u would if you could

Ashley: nu-uh! Would not!

Caroline: uh-huh! If there was a way to have a cullen cookie without cutting his hand off in the process you would!

Ashley: hm. No don't think so…maybe-_-

Caroline: !F***!

Ashley: what?

Caroline: OFF TOPIC AGAIN!

_Hi its Ashley! I wanna a F***ING COOKIE!_

Ummm ok its caroline now…. MARLO THE WHORE WEARS THNGS FROM VICTORIAS SECRETS and has sex for money….WHAT? (yup its true)

() ()

(0.0)

(__) CHUBBY BUNNY EATS BABIES


	29. VAMPIRE DIARIES FINALE!

DISCLAIMER: IM TALKING TO MYSLEF FOR THIS ONE….a blog I guess

Random convo(lone stranger version)*only Ashley knows what that means….long story)

Topic: VAMPIRE DIARIES FINALE

Caroline: ok so did anyone but me scream WTF almost every 5 seconds?

Cuz I was, I knew it was katherine who killed uncle john, but when else was she katherine!

And what was up with Jeremy OD-ing becoming a vampire? And katherine cutting johns fingers off?(well I know that answer…)

And no new trailer for season 2? And when does season 2 come on? And why r they putting a vampire based show in the vampire ciaries place over the summer?

And damon kissing katherine but everyone thought it was Elena? Well now he thinks he has a chance with Elena, which he totally doesn't.

So lets recap…

Uncle john~dead

Anna~dead

Jenna~invited katherine into the house

Jeremy~drank annas blood and OD-ed with Elena's pain meds

Damon~cocky as ever

Elena~oblivious that there is a vampire that looks exactly like her in her own house

Mayor Lockwood~dead

Caroline~(hey that's me! No JK) in the hospital

Bonnie~ bitchy as ever

Tyler~ werewolf

Katherine~killed john =/kissed damon/Stefan possibly

Twist ending~check-Elena is the last face we see.

And to top it all off, we don't know whats gonna happen to Elena when she finds a century old vampire who looks exactly like her in her kitchen chopping her biological fathers fingers off

…and who gets the ring now?

Life great questions never to be answered!

Anyways thx for listening to me be pissed til vampire diaries comes back on.

Caroline.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: OMG I STILL HAVENT UPDATED.

I suck I know, but I am going to update soon!

Ok, im a lone stranger(Ashley will get a kick out of that) and Ashley wouldn't talk to me so I am alone for this one.

Um, Ive been so busy working on new sequel for Elena's ring, but I can tell you the story name.

PYSCH.

Im not saying anything until I post it next weekend.(YUP 4th of July, it gets posted.)

Ok, goin back to karate next 2zday, and I been swimming a lot lately, and getting sunburn, and pretty much living it up because I don't wanna go back to school in August.(30th)

Um, cant wait til next weekend when I post new story so I can feel less guilty about not updating this story, but see the good thing is I will never fully 'complete' this story because I hav too many random conversations with my friends that it wouldn't be fun if I ever stopped writing for this story.

Also ive been re-reading Eclipse and Breaking Dawn recently because you guys know me, I already have a ticket…(you probably didn't know that because, well I saw Eclipse the 1st night it came out at midnight, AND went to school the next day so)

I am doing that again but I am not going to school cuz there is no school!

It's gonna be awesome, and I actually kinda forgot most of what happened in eclipse except that Edward proposes and he kills Victoria. Oh and that Jacob tells Bella he was in love with her….

Um im sorry this chapter is basically pointless but I am going to update ASAP(really as soon as possible) But maybe not for a while….hmm…

Alrighty byezzz people.

Caroline…

BTW tell me how ur guys summers r going! Might inspire me to write!


	31. Chapter 31

**Alright, so this is like the only thing on my profile besides a little info about me, but I thought it was so funny and random and since I have been a horrible author, I thought I should update…**

**Kinda.**

1. Do not introduce self as roleplaying character in public.

2. Do not talk to fictional characters in public.

3. Do not answer fictional characters in public.

4. Do not talk to inanimate objects in public.

5. Do not go out in public.

6. Disregard above numbers 1 to 4.

7. Note expressions.

8. Don't die alone. Take many people with you.

9. Floor is slippery when wet.

10. Lake is slippery when dry.

11. Only talk to strangers you know.

12. Strangers you don't know are spies... Kill them all.

13. For legal purposes be sure to delete above note.

14. Tell people about the spies that are trying to kill you.

15. Kill them for security purposes.

16. Crying does not solve anything. Try violent mood swings.

17. Make a scene whenever humanly possible.

18. The men in white coats are not your friends.

19. Ask them for a room with lots of sharp, pointy objects.

20. When that doesn't work, ask for a designer jacket.

21. Chicken soup, although good for colds, is not the best cure for drowning.

22. Flammable and inflammable mean the same thing.

23. Unlike fine wine, milk does not get better with age.

24. Always remember, um... um... Damn.

25. Train army of flying monkeys.

26. Goldfish don't like milk.

27. Do not maim people. If you already have, kill them to avoid lawsuits.

28. Find out who invented the word "pianist".

29. People are staring at you.

30. So act insane.

31. People are weird, but not as weird as me.

32. Do not taunt animals at zoo. They have feelings... And teeth.

33. Little people are aggressive. Stay away from little people.

34. Going through other people's stuff is a bonding experiance. Do this as much as possible.

35. You'll sometimes notice shadows late at night. Don't worry. It's only me... Bonding.

36. Never pet a burning dog.

37. Never make eye contact with a naked man. Especially if you are wearing a parka.

38. Naked men dig parkas.

39. Beware the naked man who offers you his parka.

40. You know what would look good on you?

41. Immolated cockroaches.

42. Don't worry. It's only a harmless pimento bug.

43. The size of Danny DeVito.

44. Making an amusing facial expression. Like this.

45. Numbers are evil. Count in clovers.

46. Stalking is fun. Do it more.

47. Make a large sign saying, "Look at me, I'm a gumnut tree!"

48. No matter what anyone says, there is a way to get to your fantasy world.

49. That way is rum.

50. Constipated people don't give a sh-t.

52. You cannot kill the snow.

53. The snow can kill you.

54. Grass can also kill you.

55. The leprechaun on the cereal box said I can't get his lucky charms...

56. Catch and castrate leprechaun.

is real... No matter what the men in white coats say.

58. Staple paper in the middle of the page.

59. In case of blank looks, laugh maniacally.

60. You are not haxxor l337 or an uberhacker or anything like that.

61. Pretend to be so around teh n00bs.

62. Do not go out with voice 7. He is a sadistic, soul sucking demon.

63. Disregard last note. Go out with demon. Who needs a soul anyway?

64. Ask Senior Diablo for a bigger pitchfork.

65. Remember to kill HIM...

66. Tell the small children in Toys 'R' Us that the dolls have an insatiable thirst for blood.

67. Note reactions. Avoid parents.

68. The blood of infants gives unholy superpowers according to Jhonen C. Vasquez. Test theory.

69. Scream, the doctors don't like it, they'll give you a shot of something nice.

70. Hide the bodies, otherwise peole ask embarressing questions.

71. Eat the evidence.

72. But not if it's broken glass.

73. When in the presence of someone much wiser than you, point in a random direction and yell, "Look, a distraction!" Then run.

74. Do not tell children that Santa is fat because he eats kids.

75. Disregard last note.

76. Note reactions.

77. On average, 100 people choke to death on ball point pens every year.

78. Stock up on ball point pens.

79. Learn to fly. Tell no one.

80. The secret to flying is throwing yourself at the ground and missing.

81. Do not stick fingers into blender.

82. Blender... Bad... Ouch.

83. Blood loss is bad.

84. Find way to re-attach fingers.

85. Scream as much as humanly possible at 2AM.

86. Answer every question with a question.

87. Ask people what gender they are.

88. Note reactions.

89. Refer to people as "mortal".

90. The Seagull From Hell is out to get me.

91. Kill all enemies in most disturbing way possible.

92. Start by drowning them in fire ants.

93. Find the creators of pop-up messages.

94. Kill them.

95. Brutally.

96. Teachers don't like finding notes on world domination.

97. Dunk head in boiling water.

98. Disregard last note. Was written by Voice 7.

99. Gullible IS written on the ceiling!

100. Investigate this whole "critical mass" thing when the klaxon dies down...

I likes the stuff above...it gives me ideas... (evil smile)

Ok, so doesn't really count as an update, but its still random, so leave a comment telling me what you want us to talk about next.

Nos Vemos

Caroline


	32. QUOTES

**Again, sadly I am a terrible author, therefore this is not a real random conversation, but entitled is~**

**QUOTES I SHALL LIVE BY FOREVER**

~Justice serves those who serve themselves

~~Never take life seriously…nobody makes it out alive anyways

~~~There is a place where you can touch a woman that will drive her crazy…her heart.

~~What are the three words guaranteed to humiliate men everywhere?'Hold my purse.'

~Hard work never killed anybody, but why take the chance?

~~The greatest pleasure in life is doing what people say you cannot do.

~~~Never go to a doctor whose office plants have died.

~~Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. It's just that yours is stupid.

~We all have a friend who has a blonde personality who isn't blonde.

~~No mom, I don't know what I got on my test I just took it today.

~~~I may not get what I want, I may not get what I need, but as long as I don't get what I deserve we're all good!

~~Smile now; Kill them later

~Without me your just aweso

~~queerscopes(PM me if ya wanna know)

~~~All I know is your cute when you scream(wink*wink)

~~Life is not to short…somedays it just drags on and on!

~The man who smiles when things go wrong has thought of someone to blame it on.

~~Press any key to continue, where's the any key?

~~~Oh, man! We killed Mr. Burns! Mr. Burns is gonna be so mad! - Homer Simpson

~~Remember: Don't Insult the Alligator till after you cross the river.

~I think animal testing is a terrible idea; they get all nervous and give the wrong answers.

~~A computer once beat me at chess, but it was no match for me at kick boxing.

~~~ At lease my sock monkey loves me.

~~If you believe in me that changes everything.

~I do believe in killing the messenger. You know why? Because it sends a message.

~~Wish I could go back and tell myself what I know now.

~~~I bet you don't laugh when you say LOL.

~~Press alt+F4 its awesome.

~I will never say what you want to hear.

~~Not only yes, but HELL YEAH!

~~~I am already visualizing you with duct tape over your mouth.

~~A lot of things are going down when pigs sprout wings.

~I am not a thrill seeker, I am a thrill finder. I find thrills and they thrill me.

~~Te amo.

~~~ Shit happens…mostly to me so don't worry.

~~Love me or hate me.(Either way your thinking of me.)

~People say hate is a strong word, well love is too, but people throw it around like its nothing.

~~I'm going to smile like nothing's wrong, talk like everything is perfect, and act like its all a dream and pretend it's not hurting me.

~~~Friends ask you why you are crying, but best friends already have a shovel ready to bury the loser who made you cry.

~~Evening news. The show that starts by saying 'Good evening' then proceed to tell you why its not.

~I'm not to be trusted in a bookstore with a credit card.

~~I was at the ATM the other day, and an elderly lady asked to help me check her balance. So I pushed her.

~~~if your happy and you know it slap your friends!

~~If school is so smart then how come grades go A, B, C, D, F? What happened to the E?

~Inside jokes + midnight calls+ crazy nights = Best friends!

~~You should quit assuming I care.

~~~I want to know the truth-even if it scares me-even if it hurts me.

~~Here is all you need to know about men and women. Men are dumb and women are crazy, and the reason women are crazy is because men are dumb.

~Crazy? Yeah. You won't forget me.

~~People suck. Except you. You I like.

~~~If I actually spoke my mind, I'd be in some pretty deep shit.

~~Honk if you love Jesus. Text while driving if you want to meet him.

~Dear Santa, leave Damon Salvatore under my tree on Christmas eve before Rudolph gets it.

~~I never stopped loving you. I just stopped letting it show.

~~~People should be nicer to Justin Beiber. _She has feelings too._

~~S(HE) BE(LIE)VE(D)

~What happens if you get scared half to death twice?

~~One day I fear I will meet God. He will sneeze, and I won't know what to say.

~~~Haha, go on Google, type in 'where is chuck Norris' and click the first link.

~~PMS- Pissed At Men Syndrome

~was this over before it ever began?

~~You're a great friend and all, but if Damon Salvatore is chasing us, I need you to trip me.

~~~I swear to drunk I'm not God.

~~Pandas are the least racist animal, because they're white, black, AND Asian!

~Why do we kill people who kill people to show people that killing people is bad?

~~If I text you, I miss you. If I don't, I'm waiting for you to miss me.

~~~Shin: A device for finding furniture in the dark.

~~Keyring: A handy dandy gadget that makes you lose all your keys at once.

~Tu madre. There. You just got burned in Spanish.

~~I stopped fighting my inner daemons. We're on the same page now.

~~~Death is the 1 killer in the US. Yeah. Tell your friends.

**Alrighty, yep, so I am a really bad author since I never update… but don't yell at me…I have a legit excuse(Whisper: No I don't.)**

**OK I don't. What's your excuse? **

**Hmm. Leave a review/comment telling me your favorite color(this can be as creative as you want…SO BE A CRWATIVE RAINBOW LIKE ME! MWAAAHAAAHAAAH!) Woah, too much caffeine. No wonder I'm only 5'4.**

**Caroline **


End file.
